SQ Week One-Shots
by EnchantMeNot777
Summary: SwanQueen Week 2015. Series of One-shots. Ratings will very M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Sharing Is Caring

**Day1: Bed Sharing.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma didn't know what she was thinking coming here this late. She had just had a fight with Hook and she didn't want to make it worse by staying with him. After all just because the darkness was easier to control didn't mean she wouldn't let it loose while he was telling her she couldn't have friends outside of him. She couldn't go to her parents house because she really couldn't deal with one of Mary Margaret's hope speeches right now. Well, that and Henry was there tonight and she didn't want to have to answer his questions of why she was there and not with Hook. So this was the only place she could think of. Just as she was about to knock though she had a better idea. Alcohol. Yep, alcohol always helped especially now that she was sure what her and Hook had was over. She turned from Reginas door and strode away vowing to get drunk off her ass.

* * *

Regina was having her own problems this night though. She was sat in her study on her third... No fourth glass of whiskey. Robin had just left telling her that if she wanted to be with him then she would have to stop talking to Emma. Regina didn't know where the sudden jealousy came from, they were only friends. She didn't like the thought of losing one of her only friends just because he didn't like her. Plus, Regina didn't do ultimatums. She was the ultimatum; her or nothing. Which is exactly what she told Robin and that was what made him storm from her house spewing things like, "How can you be so selfish?" and "Zelena was right, maybe you're not worth it."

Regina decided that she would no longer allow him to make her feel this way. Lonely, unloved, or unworthy because she had had enough of that from other people she didn't need it from him either. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the person at her door before they were gone again.

* * *

Okay maybe not quite drunk off her ass, but Emma was definitely drunk and loving the feeling of no fucks given. She could still form slightly sober thoughts and could walk straight enough. Now that she was drunk she didn't feel like spending time in a bar full of men hitting on her just like the one she left. So here she was walking towards an unknown destination that ended up becoming known when she stopped at a familiar gate. When she looked up she smiled seeing the gold numbers of 108 Mifflin. She walked her happy self right where she wanted to be and she didn't care about what time it was now as she jogged right up the path and knocked loudly on the door.

Regina had just poured herself a fifth... No, third glass of...whatever it was she was drinking. Regina was reveling in the swimming in her head so she really didn't care as long as it stayed floating. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the banging on the door began. She was angrily opening the door expecting Robin but was surprised by Emma standing the with a dopey glazed over look on her face.

"Hey, Regina!" Emma said as she pushed her way through the door and past Regina.

"Hello, Emma." Regina said as she followed Emma to her study where she was surprised again by Emma picking up her glass, eyeing it for a few moments before shrugged and downing the newly poured glass.

Regina had long gone gotten over Emma's intrusiveness so she just rolled her eyes and poured herself a different glass.

Emma slumped into Regina seat and watched the other woman noting the swaying and slightly shaky movements.

"So I wasn't the only one to have a bad night huh?" Emma slurred a bit and sat back folding her hands over her slouched midsection. Emma knew Regina had not been happy with Robin for weeks and she knew Robin didn't like the idea of Regina helping her control her newly forming dark urges.

Regina still hadn't turned from her drink to look at Emma but she could feel the other woman's eyes on her. She didn't know what it was she just knew she liked the thought of Emma watching her. She finally turned while answering.

"You would be right in that assumption, Miss Swan." Regina slumped into the couch across from Emma pulling her feet up beneath her.

Emma tilted her head watching Regina's robe slide further up her thighs as she got comfortable. Nope, she probably shouldn't be paying attention to that. When she snapped her eyes up to Reginas her head ticked further left before speaking.

"Robin?"

Regina groaned and threw her head back. "Yes. He gave me a choice, Emma? How dare he!? Did he forget who I once was?"

Emma smiled at Reginas answer loving that they could talk like this now. She knew that if the other woman started on a tangent it would be awhile before she stopped so she told her side of the night.

"Hook." Emma growled out before continuing. "I just wanted to get some sleep for god's sakes. Then he started getting angry because I told him I had a meeting with you tomorrow. Yeah he gave me a choice too. Him or you."

Regina turned to Emma so quick her neck popped. "And?" she asked nervously.

Emma shook her head and sighed not being able to tell her the truth due to her mind always telling her to pick Regina. "I left. I could feel myself slipping again and I just had to get away. Plus, I'm not gonna loose my friend just because my drunken private of a boyfriend is jealous." Emma ended with a shrug looking at Regina with a slight smile.

Regina found that she really didn't want to think about this night anymore so she set her glass down and stood up.

"Well, we have both had interesting nights so why don't we get to bed?"

Emmas traitorous mind instantly went the wrong direction of course. "Are we gonna cuddle too?"

Regina turned from her spot by the door with a smirk in place. "No. I have other beds you know?" She watched Emma blush and shake her head before she crooked her finger and walked away while laughing.

Emma was more dissapointed than she was embarrassed. Then she was embarrassed because she was dissapointed. She found she wanted to cuddle with Regina and that scared and excited her more than anything.

When they made it upstairs Regina told Emma to pick a room before she almost ran to her own room. When she shut the door she leaned against it breathing heavily wondering why she really did want Emma to sleep with her. Not in a sexual way but she just wanted her to be close.

Emma slipped into the room right next to the master hoping it would be close enough for her wants to be sated. She began pulling off her clothes right when she shut the door, ready to sleep peacefully for the first time in awhile. When she was finally laid in a comfortable position she started to get mad. She knew what it was but she refused to let the darkness control her right now. It wanted Regina. Who was she kidding though, she wanted Regina too. Once that thought ran through her mind and she felt tingles start to go through her body she knew it was not going to end up good.

* * *

Regina was just laid down when she felt the air change and from where she was on her side she felt the bed dip as if someone else was there. She slowly turned finding a slightly surprised but over all bashful Emma Swan. She let out a gasp and scurried to the edge of the bed pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"What the hell?" Regina hissed.

Emma had her eyes squeezed shut and her shoulders up to her ears just waiting for the worst. She peaked one eye open finding Regina staring her waiting for an answer.

"Sorry?" She shrugged not knowing what else to say.

"Miss Swan, why the hell are you in my bed?" Regina looked down and saw the other woman only had a pair of barely the underwear on and when she looked back up she could see that Emma was trying to formulate an answer only to shrug again with a huff. Regina rolled her eyes knowing Emma didn't know why she was in her bed either. She wasn't angry, far from it actually, just surprised.

"Here." Regina grumbled, a slight slur still feeling the effects of the alcohol, and handed the other woman a throw blanket. "Stay on your side. I mean it!"

"This is the only blanket I get?" Emma pouted as the flimsy throw was tossed at her from across the king size bed.

Regina threw her a silencing glare before laying down again, her body betrayed her words when she inched herself back slowly untill they were almost touching. Emma huffed and covered up before turning on her side to hide the triumphant smile that was blooming. She had one thought before finally being lulled to sleep by Reginas soft even breathing. Finally, being the dark one did something good for me.

Regina woke up with a smile on her face despite the headache that was quickly approaching do to the amount of liquor she had the night before. She was warm and wrapped in Emmas arms, their bodies flush Emmas front to her back. Emmas naked legs and her legs rubbing together deliciously. She didn't know when they had gotten into this position but it was obviously Emmas idea because the throw was on the floor and they were now under the same blanket. She thought back to how Robin made her feel and realised in this moment Emma made her feel the exact opposite and the woman didn't even know. Wanted, loved, and so worthy. She knew how she felt but she didn't know if Emma felt the same so she slowly pulled away from the intoxicating body behind her and left the room to make breakfast. Knowing she wanted to feel this way every morning no matter what.

When Regina left the room Emma turned over with her eyes still shut and her body buzzing. She let out a small laugh at the fact that she had just cuddled with Regina Fucking Mills and didn't get any backlash for it. She felt the way Regina's breath picked up for a moment and she tensed before she began breathing easy and relaxed completely into her hold. She loved the way they fit together and the feel of being so close to the other woman. She knew how she felt but didn't know if Regina felt the same so she got up from the bed thanking everything that she didn't have a horrible hangover, and went to the guest room to get dressed. She felt in over her head with what Regina made her feel. Happy, content, light. Regina made her feel like she wasn't darkened at all. She didn't know what her feelings meant for the future but she knew one thing. She wanted to wake up everyday feeling the way this beautiful woman made her feel.

* * *

 **A/N: At the end of this week if I will take a vote on your guys favorite and I will perhaps continue on with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Dog And A Pine Cone pt1

**Day 2: Jealousy.**

 **This one is a two shot because I couldn't resist.**

 **Enjoy** **.**

* * *

It was all Rubys idea. Get over being left by finding someone new. Hook found a new boat and when she didn't want to 'explore the many horizons' with him he up and left, leaving nothing more than a scribbled out note. So this was the best she could do right now and she needed a night out. So she got dressed up for the first time in what felt like forever. She wore a pair of ankle boots that had just enough heel to be comfortable, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black halter top that gave just a taste of her stomach, and her new black leather jacket that Henry got for her on her birthday. She looked damn good and she felt damn good too. She met Ruby at the bar and they let the mingling begin.

Regina really didn't feel like going to a grungy bar to 'have a little chin wag' with Robin and his friends. But she figured if she was gonna do it she was gonna do it right. As she walked out of the house to meet Robin and his friends at the Rabbit Hole she knew was going to be the center of someone's attention tonight.

* * *

"Ruby this is ridiculous." Emma found out that Storybrook literally had no potential when it came to rebounding and she was ready to go. She was definitely ready to go when Robin and his entourage of hair and odor showed up. God she really didn't like that man. The fact that Emma Swan had been crushing hard on Regina for almost 3 years went without saying, but having to watch her be pulled around by this man was starting to wear on her nerves. He never deserved Regina and she knew he knew it too.

"Calm down. It early there is still time... What are you looking at, woman?" Ruby said as she found Emma paying attention to something else besides her. When she turned and saw Robin she nodded her head and laughed. Yeah, she knew about Emmas crush, preferences, and her dislike for Robin.

"Emma, snap out of it!" Ruby snapped her fingers in front of her face making Emmas eyes return to hers.

Emma rolled her eyes at being caught and got up to get another round of drinks. When she made it to the bar Robin decided to talk to her even though she wasn't interested in any conversation he could make with her.

"Well you look lovely tonight, Emma." Robin smiled his stupid girl-stealing smile and she wanted to vomit.

Just as Emma was about to reply she looked up and nearly died. Nearly. Died.

Regina walked in black, studded stiletto first which was followed by long naked legs that lead to a tight, black leather mini skirt. Emma had to stop there to take a deep breath and wonder if Regina had always had mini skirts,but she was thankful the woman didn't wear them everyday because she would have surely died from over arousal. The mini skirt only introduced the black and silver studded tank top that showed almost too much cleavage for Emma to handle. When Emmas wide eyes finally made it Regina's face she found makeup that made her look as dark and enticing as her clothes. Emma could faintly hear Robin talking to her but her heart, and other places, was beating so hard she really couldn't connect to what he was saying. Emma was almost drooling at the sight of Regina Mills in such risque clothes. Just then Emma remembered that Regina was here for Robin and not her. God she was gonna loose it if she had to stay and watch this any longer.

Regina was looking for Robin when she saw Ruby who waved excitedly at her and pointed in the right direction. She turned and caught Emma looking at the same time. Emma looked at her with something crazy in her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Emma couldn't stand seeing Regina get dressed up and looking this good just be here with this man. She got the beers and practically stomped away from the bar and a still blabbering Robin. Regina was thoroughly confused ,and if she was being honest hurt too, when Emma walked away without even saying hello.

About 30 minutes into watching Emma scowl while watching Regina and Robins interactions Ruby came up with an idea.

"Get up. You're going to dance with me. Now." Ruby left no room for rejection as she simply got up and walked to the dance floor.

Emma sputtered but still got up and drained her beer before following. Ruby pulled her in close as she began moving her hips to the steady beat. Emma wasn't surprised when Ruby turned and started grinding back into her because they had done this many times in the past. But it was to make other people...jealous. Emma smiled wickedly while grabbing her friends hips and swaying into the beat. She looked up and immediately made eye contact with Regina who was staring at her with a completely lust ridden face. Emma smirked and slid her hands down the front of Rubys body, not touching her in any weird ways, but still it was enough to hold Regina's attention.

Regina had tried everything to get Robin to just notice her or even her out of the norm outfit. No he was too into his friends and the bombshell of a bartender to notice her. She sighed heavily and turned just in time to see Emma and Ruby on the dance floor. They were dance in a very provocatively way and she wouldn't tear her eyes away from Emma and her swaying hips. Regina was basically in love with this woman she had finally admitted to herself, but she was to afraid to take the risk of telling the other woman. She had heard about Hook leaving but couldn't bring herself to say anything to the woman about it. Well, obviously her and Ruby have something going on, but she was definitely not okay with it. As she watched Emmas hand move over Rubys body she felt the need to assert her dominance over the situation.

She looked to Robin who was now touching the bartenders arm in an obvious flirting manner before balling her hands into tight fists in her lap. She turned back to Emma with a new fire in her eyes. She didn't want Robin. She wanted Emma and now that couldn't happen because of the flee bag that was basically humping her leg. She liked Ruby, really, they had come to an understanding, but now that the dog was taking her woman she didn't like it. Not at all.

"Oh yeah, Madam Hot Ass is definitely fuming right now." Ruby said to herself before she turned to Emma telling her she was gonna grab a drink. Emma nodded and stood a little confused on what she should do now that she was alone. She shrugged and started dancing by herself figuring Ruby wouldn't be gone for long.

Regina knew an opportunity when she saw one and the wink she received from a departing Ruby only fueled her fire as she stood up. Robin didn't even notice when she began walking away, too busy playing with the strap of bombshells tank top. As she walked towards a sensually swaying Emma she began to loose her nerve, but she knew if she stopped now Ruby would swoop back in and take what was hers.

"Care if I join in?" Regina said when she made it to the blonde.

Emma jumped a little not expecting Regina at all. She scrunched Her eyebrows and smiled as she continued swaying closer to the vision in front of her. "I didn't know Her Majesty danced."

Regina forewent any replies by stepping into Emma's space making the other woman stop her swaying and stare into the brown eyes gleaming at her. _Love In This Club_ began playing as Regina rolled her body deliciously into Emmas and turned so her back was flush with the other womans. Emma instinctively grabbed the other woman's hips and followed every one of Reginas precise movements. Regina closed her eyes as she placed her hands on the back of Emmas moved them from her hips to her rib cage letting her feel how quick her breath was coming. Emma dug her blunt nails into Reginas stomach hearing her moan slightly and grind a little harder with the song. Ruby came back just in time to see Regina drop her head to Emmas shoulder and watched as Emmas eyes widened before slipping shut as their bodies moved to match the beat of the song. Oh hell yeah, she was the best wingman ever! But she had to drive the last nail into the coffin for it all to work.

"Hey, Em, you ready to go babe?" Ruby said sweetly as she ran her hand down Emmas shoulder slower than she probably should have and making sure Regina saw it.

Regina looked at Emma over her shoulder still slightly swaying to the music and holding one hand over one of hers. Regina looked to Ruby and growled low in her throat before she turned in Emmas arms wrapping her arms around Emmas shoulders. When she saw only pure lust in those green eyes she dove in planting a bruising kiss on her lips.

To say that Emma was shocked would have been an understatement. Still, she tightened her hold on Reginas waist and returned the kiss fervently making the brunette sigh happily into the kiss. When they pulled apart Ruby was standing with a slack jaw and skittish eyes.

"Um.. Okay. Right, you're not ready to go. Cool. I'm uh...gonna catch a ride home then." Ruby had definitely not been expecting that. Okay, maybe she was, but it was more intense when it actually happened.

"Holy hell, that was hot!" Ruby whispered loudly when she got outside. She started laughing while getting into one of the only cabs in Storybrook and shouting "Oh yeah, you owe me bitch!"

* * *

Emma looked up and saw that Robin was nowhere in sight. "Did _he_ leave?" Emma practically spewed in disgust over him leaving this masterpiece of a woman behind.

Regina was confused until she looked up only seeing Robins friends sitting talking to one another. Robin and Bartender Bombshell were gone. But Regina found that it only helped what she said next.

"It seems he has. Why don't we leave?"

Emma looked at her and smirked widely while sliding her hands down Reginas side stopping on her hips. She looked over Regina again unable to think about anything else but getting her out of the sexy clothes. "Regina, you look fucking fantastic tonight." When the brunette looked down with a blush accumulating on her cheeks she continued. "And hell yeah! Let's get outta here."

Regina giggled lightly when Emma pulled her to get her coat before they ran out of the bar laughing at the confused faces of the Merry Men. Emma turned to Regina hand brought a hand up to her cheek. Regina leaned into Emmas palm while mirroring the blondes movement. They kissed slowly before Emma pulled away breathing out a disbelieving chuckle.

"Finally."

* * *

 **Part 2 of this is coming up I'm sure you know what's next. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Dog And A Pine Cone pt2

**I don't own anything.**

 **Jealously Part 2**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

After about three minutes of fumbling with her keys and trying to get them in the hole Regina gave up. The things Emma was doing to her neck was making it completely impossible to get her hands to stop shaking long enough. Emma set hands firmly on the door infront of Regina as she continued sucking and biting trails all over her neck.

"Oh god, I..." Regina gasped as she flicked her hands making them transport right to the outside of her bedroom door.

Emma quickly pushed the door open and nudged Regina inside before dropping to her knees to take off the brunettes shoes. When Emma stood back up Regina pulled her shirt over her head and throwing it down. Emma quickly returned the favor and latched her mouth back onto the other womans. Regina quickly unbuttoned Emmas pants while moaning as Emma pushed her skirt up to her waist. They quickly got rid of the clothing they could with the mouths never disconnecting from the other, and they were left with naked, heaving chests.

Emma picked Regina up and set her on the bed taking up the space between her legs. She pulled away quickly to pull her jeans and panties off before devesting Regina of the skirt, her underwear mysteriously gone. Regina was even more beautiful than Emma had ever imagined and she was all hers right now. Emma kissed her way from one ankle all the way up to Reginas breast where she took a rigid bud into her mouth sucking just enough to make the woman squirm.

Regina wove her hands into Emma's hair and arched into her mouth silently asking for more. Emma was trying not to give in that easy though, she wanted to remember this if it never happened again. Regina knew it was going to happen again and tried to urge Emma on by grabbing her hand and sliding it down her body.

"Emma..." Regina moaned as she bucked her hips into their entwined hands trying to convey what she needed.

Emma knew what she wanted and she was loosing quickly to her own wants making it harder to hold out on Regina. Emma sat up from Reginas breast and as she watched the other woman pant in need, her eyes shut, lip pulled between her teeth as she bucked and rocked her hips into the air between them. Just then she slid her hand from Reginas bringing it to the other woman's face making her open her eyes. When her eyes were open Emma opened her legs wider and brought their cores together both moaning at the contact.

Regina nodded quickly and whimpered when Emma began rocking slowly. There was no talking it was just them in this moment. They stared into each others eyes as the room filled with Regina's gasps and moans, and Emma grunts of pleasure. They continued to rock together and grind as Regina pulled Emma down and crashed their lips together trying to pass on what her mouth was unable to. Emma could feel herself getting close and she sped up, loving the noises Regina was making into there attached mouths.

"Yes Emma... Don't stop!" Regina said as she felt her orgasm start to burn though her.

At Regina imploring Emma quickened her pace grinding harder into Regina despite the twinge forming in her back. Regina dragged her nails over Emmas shoulder and lower back as she screamed through her orgasm. The pain of the scratching and Reginas uncontrollable bucking sent her straight over the edge as she latched onto Reginas neck biting harder than she normally would have.

"Fuck!" Regina screamed as she came again due to the lasting waves of pleasure and pain mixing.

Emma kissed the spot she had just marked softly trying to soothe it and flopped down next to Regina breathing heavily. Regina turned, once she could move, and wrapped an arm around Emmas rapidly moving waist and swung a leg to rest across her pelvis. Emma stroked Reginas thigh while smiling and kissing the top of the brunettes ruffled hair.

"You're so beautiful." Emma whispered. "He doesn't deserve you."

Regina sat up and looked at Emma wondering where this was coming from. She smirked lightly when she heard what Emma said next.

"That fucking pine cone left you. How about I just punch him in the face?" Emma seethed untill she looked to a smirking Regina.

"What?"

Regina laughed and poked Emma in the chest mockingly. "You're jealous."

Emma smiled at that while nodding honestly before she too found something to say. "Yeah, but at least I didn't growl at him."

Regina snapped her head up at that, not yet willing to except the fact that she had, in fact, growled at Ruby. "I did _not_ growl, Miss Swan!"

Emma kissed the pout right off of her face before continuing. "Yeah you did, but it's okay I liked it. A lot."

Regina smiled mischievously. "Well, if I did it was because that dog was digging too close to _my_ bone."

Emma looked to the brunette with wide eyes definitely not expecting that. "Oh god, you really were jealous!"

Regina just shrugged and kissed the blonde before laying her head on the woman's chest and conjuring a blanket to cover them. Emma accepted that and held the woman tighter as her breathing evened out indicating she was sleeping.

"Oh man, I _really_ owe Ruby."

* * *

 **A/N: There was part 2. Was it worth it? Next up Time Travel.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Letter To Me

**I don't own anything.**

 **Day 3: Time Travel**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

They landed on the hard floor of Reginas foyer with a loud grunt.

"Jeez!" Emma heaved as she stood up and looked around before helping Regina stand. "What the hell? We only made it from your vault to your house? I thought this was a time spell not transportation."

Once Regina looked around she saw that it was indeed her foyer, but it was not the same as she left it this morning before she left to help Emma with her magic. "Well, Miss Swan, it does seem as if you have only transported us, but this is not the way my home looked when I left this morning."

"What the hell do you mean, Regina?" Emma looked around and it looked the same to her thought she never really paid attention.

Regina walked to the key table and picked up a set of keys with a Statue of Liberty key chain that she had no idea who they belonged to. "Emma, when have I ever allowed such things to be attached to my keys?"

Emma shrugged because she didn't want to admit that Regina was right. Before she could get anything out a nearly unrecognizable voice rang through the house.

"Moms?" the voice was followed by loud stomping down the stairs. When Henry made it down stairs he saw them and raised his eyebrows in confusion at their shocked faces.

Regina look at her son seeing that he was no longer the lanky teenager anymore, but a broad shouldered scruffy faced man. "My little prince."

Emma just stood and stared on in shock. Apparently the time spell did work because this was not the Henry she left with her parents earlier.

"Hey guys, I wasn't expecting you guys to be back so soon. Did you change?" Henry ask obviously confused at there change in wardrobe.

Regina was the first to recover and responded trying not to alert Henrys attentiveness. "We... We Just wanted to be more comfortable. Why would we have changed?" She asked smoothly trying not to sound to crazy.

Henry looked between them suspiciously and pulled out his phone, swiping across the screen a few times before he handed it to Regina. "That's why."

Regina read the text message that was sent from Emmas phone an hour earlier.

 _Ma- Hey kid me and your mom won't be able to meet you when you get back cause of this stupid gala thing your she has me going to. Just go home and we will be there around 5_

Regina looked at the time seeing that it was only 2pm and they were definitely not dressed for a gala. She cleared her throat but before she could speak Henry interrupted.

"You guys aren't my moms, are you?" Henry crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Emma heaved a sigh and answered honestly. "No, kid, we are, but not the ones from here." She turned to Regina who was nodding along.

Henry squinted his eyes before it seemed he remembered something. He smiled and left the room only to come back a moment later with a yellow piece of paper. He handed it to Emma and hugged them before leaving the house with a parting. "Love you guys. See ya soon."

Emma was totally discombobulated and Regina was still trying to process how her baby had gotten so big.

Emma opened the paper and read the words silently.

 _Younger Emma,_

 _Don't freak out, but this is from future you. If you are reading this then you were good enough to do the time spell again. Good job, it feels good huh? Anyways I just wanted you to know a couple things for the future. Don't run away dumbass! Let it happen dude! And please please remember that she really does love you so don't doubt it! Now get your ass out of this timeline before you fuck shit up as usual._

 _A future and way better you_

 _P.S. And for god sakes don't push it on the nicknames!_

"What the hell!?" Emma yelled but before she could process the letter they were surrounded by a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

This time they landed a lot easier in one of the booths at Grannys. Regina flipped her hair out of her face completely annoyed already.

"Well, I for one am over this lesson already." She huffed and picked up one of the menus if only to keep her mind occupied.

Emma was staring at the note still when Ruby came to the table laughing.

"Really? You guys were just in here. She wear you out already Ems?" Ruby laughed until they both looked at her with confused eyes.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Lucas?" Regina sniffed not willing to understand the obvious innuendo.

"Yeah, Rubes. What are you talking about?" Emma smirked understanding the gist and wanting to know more if it made Regina blush even harder than she was already.

Ruby looked between the them trying to understand what was going on. The only thing different from when they were in here earlier was that they had different clothes on.

"What's going on here? Regina did you call me 'Miss Lucas'? You haven't called me that in at least a year. God, you guys were all over each other not too long ago. And now you're acting like you don't remember Granny kicking you out because of it?" Ruby laughed a little nervously at the glare she received from Regina.

"No way!?" Emma nearly screamed as smacked her hands on the table, earning a few stares in their direction. Emma was just laughing disbelievingly at the things she was hearing because when she woke up this morning she was not expecting this at all.

"Yes way. What the hell is going on?" Ruby leaned in while whispering so nobody else could hear her.

Regina rolled her eyes a huffed irritably, just wishing this would end soon enough because she really needed a nap. "Miss Lucas, we are not them. Well, not the Emma and Regina who were apparently causing a scene not to long ago, that is."

Ruby straightened out and crossed her arms before yelling. "Granny!"

"What do you want child?" Granny grumbled as she appeared at the pastry counter.

Ruby pointed at the women before grabbing a rag and wiping down the next table.

"What you girls doing getting her all riled up?" Granny asked as she came up to their table.

Emma smiled and Regina relayed what she had just told Ruby. Granny grumbled again before reaching under the table and pulling another piece of paper from under it. This time it was blue and handed over to Regina.

"There. Now, you girls behave." Granny said as she turned. "Cause lord knows you won't be able to a little while from now." She whispered to herself once she got in the kitchen.

Regina looked down and saw her own name scrawled in her own writing.

 _Regina,_

 _I know you must be tired of this already, I know I was. Although, I must say it was very much worth it in the end. I'm sure you know who this is from already so I won't explain. You just need to know a few things. Robin is not your happy ending, and you know it. Don't be afraid to take the risks for your real happy ending. And she really does love you so don't be afraid of it. Trust me._

 _A less lonely and happier you._

 _P.S. I have been inclined to tell you that she doesn't like it when her pinky toe is touched._

Regina chuckled slightly before looking to find Emma with her head tilted and that adorable crooked smile, and she found no part of her was scared of what she read.

Just as Emma was going to ask what her letter read they disappeared again and she rolled her eyes.

"Please let this be the last one!"

* * *

When they landed next they were completely thrown into shocked silence at what they found.

"God, baby, you're so perfect." Future Emma said breathlessly as she gripped a future Reginas waist.

"Fuck!" Regina was rocking and bouncing her hips into Emma. She threw her head back while she rode the woman beneath her and moaned loudly before scratching a path of red lines down Emma's torso.

"Oh my god!" Original Regina screamed just as the cloud enveloped them again.

* * *

When they appeared again they were back in Regina's vault. Emma was breathing heavily through the haze of arousal that had built from what they had just witnessed. "Holy shit!?"

Regina instantly stood up and was about to leave when Emma grabbed her arm forcing her to stop and listen.

"Regina, wait!" When Regina turned around Emma could see how her flushed skin glowed in the dim candle light. "What the hell just happened?"

Regina slumped her shoulders and looked up at Emma with something unreadable burning in her eyes.

"I don't know."

Quicker than Regina could keep up with Emma pulled her in by her hips and kissed the breath right out of her. Regina responded by wrapping her hands in blonde strands to reciprocate the kiss the best she could. Emma slowly pulled away and leaned her forehead on the other, equally breathless, woman.

"Well, I guess I don't really need to know as long as we can keep doing that." Emma laughed as Regina nodded with her eyes still closed, and a smile forming on her lipstick smeared lips.

Regina laughed quickly before responding. "I believe you passed this lesson. Just one question though, Miss Swan?"

"What?" Emma asked cautiously as she watch a devious smirk fill out Regina's features.

"Why is it that I am not allowed to touch a certain one of your toes?"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay I'm not even gonna lie here. I literally had nothing for today until like 3am this morning. Review and tell me if it came out good. Untill tomorrow y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Anniversary

**I don't own anything.**

 **Day 4: Mistaken for a couple.**

 **A/N: Thanks to fiend89 we were finally able to come up with something.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why, Emma, I never knew you could actually clean up let alone do it well" Regina smirked up at the approaching blonde once she sat down in their personal booth at Grannys.

Emma looked down at her outfit. She wore black dress pants, a white button down, and a black jacket. She rolled her eyes and groaned as she sat down across from the brunette.

"Yeah don't make me talk about it. I really hate these town seminars you have me going to." Emma spoke around a mouth full of the grilled cheese Regina had ordered her.

Regina mock pouted and pet the other womans cheek in bogus sympathy. "Trust me. You'll live."

Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the entire town. Almost everyday they would have lunch or coffee together. They walked each other to work even if it was just courtesy to them. The town was getting used to them it seemed but really the town was getting used to the relationship they were unknowingly in. Basically everyone knew about the budding relationship but the couple themselves. Even Henry knew what people were saying.

"Finally they are working it out."

"Henry must be happy his two moms are finally together."

"HA! If they need help, I'm in!" That one was unwanted and said by a slightly drunken Leroy.

There were even teenagers all over his school talking about how cute the Sheriff and Mayor looked together. Henry would just smile and shake his head when people asked him about it. When the three of them went shopping together and the whispers would start his moms were to involved with each to even notice. So even with everything floating around town Regina and Emma were completely oblivious to anything besides each other.

Snow walked into the diner just as Emma and Regina were getting up and she instantly smiled and walked right over.

Regina rolled her eyes at the bright smile pointed in her direction and shrugged on her coat. "Hello, dear."

At Reginas words Emma turned around and shook her head at her mother. Snow had been acting completely strange for the past few months so it was totally weird whenever she was around.

"Hello, Regina, Emma. You guys look wonderful! Is it your anniversary already?" Snow asked enthusiastically. Due to there outfits she was wondering if she should have bought a gift or something.

Regina whipped her head to look at Emma who looked as confused as her.

"What do you mean Mom?"

Snow shook her head lovingly thinking Emma was being modest about their relationship. "Your anniversary, Emma." She added with more emphasis trying to get Emma to open up. "It is really beautiful what you guys have."

Regina looked around at all of the people Who were looking their direction and decided to stop this before it went any further. "Snow! Please, stop for a moment and shut up! I don't know what you're talking about but we can talk later."

Emma watched as Regina walked away quickly hiding her blushing face behind her hair as she briskly walked through the diner.

"I'll talk to you later." Emma said as she left a sputtering mother to catch up with Regina.

"Regina!... Dammit, Regina would you slow down! How the hell do you move so fast in those things?" Emma said breathlessly once she caught up with the fleeing woman.

Regina was really hoping her feelings hadn't been so obvious. But they were obvious enough for even the most idiotic idiot in town to pick up on! Now that Snow had said something all of the whispering and friendliness made sense. Now she understood the weird smiles and blushing her secretary had done whenever she had a meeting with Emma.

Emma was thinking the exact same thing. She also now understood why her Dad had awkwardly winked and slapped her on the back when she had to leave work early to pick Henry up from Reginas because the woman was sick that one time.

They were walking towards Reginas office while wincing in realization at all of the newly obvious smiles and waves in their direction.

"They are so cute!" One girl said to her friend as they walked past the confused couple.

"Oh... For the love of..." Regina said as she walked into City Hall.

Emma just laughed and nodded along with the girl not really having a problem with it. She had told Regina many times that she liked her it happened at least 1 out of the 3 drinking nights they had every two weeks. It usually only happened once she thought the other woman was too drunk to remember but who's really paying attention. Just then she realised the whole town apparently, that's who.

"Hello Miss Mills, Emma." Reginas secretary said as she immediately blushed.

Regina rolled her eyes at the bashful girl and pushed Emma into her office before slamming the door.

"This is great!" Emma said as she sat in Regina's seat and put her feet on the desk.

Regina paused from taking her coat of to look at Emma with shock painting Her features. "What!?"

Emma furrowed her brows and tilted her head trying to decipher Reginas tone before she answered. " Oh come on Regina, it's not that big of a deal. They think we're together. We know the truth so let them think what they want."

Regina didn't know what made her ask but she did as she kicked Emmas feet down and sat where they once were on the edge of the desk. "And what's that Emma? The truth?"

Emma smiled smugly at Regina failing to hide her hopefulness. "What do you want the truth to be?"

Regina gasped a little when Emma placed her hand on her bare thigh after asking that question. "I don't know what you mean."

Emma slid her hand further up Reginas thigh loving the response she was getting. Regina closed her eyes and stopped Emmas hand. "Regina, is this what you want."

Regina nodded softly and felt herself being pulled into Emmas lap. She opened her eyes to find Emma staring at her in wonder. "What?" Regina asked when Emma didn't speak.

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Regina smirked and slid her hands along Emmas arms up to the her jacket lapels.

"About?"

"That one time I went to the diner hungover and Ruby made a joke about finally hitting that hot ass." Emma laughed at Reginas appalled expression before continuing. "My head was pounding too hard to really pay attention then, but now I get it."

Regina rolled her eyes but smiled and pulled Emma closer bringing their face within a hairs breadth.

"I can't believe Snow White was the catalyst to this. I will deny it, Emma Swan, so don't bring it up ever again." Regina spoke sternly and tightened her hold on Emmas jacket when the blonde began laughing.

When Emma had enough of Regina's breath teasing her lips she closed the distance and kissed the other woman softly. As soon as their lips touched Regina tangled one hand in Emmas hair and deepened the force of the kiss. Emma squeezed the thighs that were now straddling her own tightly and returned the kissing the same fervency. They only pulled back when air became a necessity.

"Emma I don't think I could wait another moment for you touch me now." Regina said breathlessly as she squeezed her thighs trying to convey her need.

Emma slid her hands up Reginas thighs and pushed the tight skirt up and over her hips and unbuttoned the other woman's shirt enough to have access to her chest. Regina watched and let Emma half undress her while her breathing increased with need. Emma pulled back and observed her work as Regina leaned against the desk on her elbows opening herself up to the other woman. Regina's face was flush, her button down falling from her shoulder and her breast were jogging up and down with every breath she took. Her skirt was pushed up to just above her belly button, quickly dampened underwear on full display to Emmas hungry gaze. Emma just barely stopped herself from ripping the bra from the woman's body instead unclipping it's front clasp and spreading it open. She didn't stop herself from carefully ripping each side seam of the underwear though. Regina moaned at that and rolled her hips trying to get the woman to touch her quicker. She still didn't want to think about the fact that it took Snow White saying something for them to get to this point.

"Emma, for fucks sake!" Regina growled when Emmas wondrous eyes continued to stare.

Emma just smirked as she pushed the woman back on the desk and tossed her legs over her shoulders. Regina squealed delightedly as her ass was suddenly suspended in mid air with the desk supporting her back, and Emmas shoulders her legs.

Emma sucked one of Regina hips and it only made Regina more needy. "Oh, god..." Regina whispered as she looked down her body finding Emma looking up at her with pure lust.

"I'd rather be called Miss Swan than that." Emma said before she dove in and licked straight through Reginas folds tasting her for the first time. Regina bucked so hard Emma worried the woman might break a hip. Emma flicked her tongue in a quick pace over Reginas hardened nub loving the little squeaks and moans it elicited. When Regina tangled her hand into the blonde hair Emma wrapped her lips around the womans clit before sucking and continuously flicking her tongue at the same pace.

Regina was dying. She was sure that whatever Emma was doing was going to kill her. It wasn't long before she was nearly screaming her release while arching her back so far she almost fell off of her perch.

"Oh my god." Regina said in surprise at her own reactions, still breathing hard and staring at the ceiling trying to get her heart to stop beating so frantically.

"Mmmm, I still think Emma is good enough." Emma said teasing as she replaced Reginas thighs back onto her lap and resting the woman's head on her shoulder while she tried to calm.

Regina rolled her eyes and weakly slapped Emmas shoulder unable to do much more than that. Just before they could say anything Regina phone rang.

"Mayor Mills." Regina said with as much force as she could.

"Miss Mills should I tell your 2 o'clock to come back later?"

Regina looked at the time seeing that it was 2:30 and flushed deeply realising at least two people, one of which made her blush deepen tenfold, were just outside of the office door and able to hear everything that had just happened.

"Yes please tell the him we will reschedule for next week." As soon as that was said someone else began speaking. When he was done she hung up quickly with wide eyes hoping Emma hadn't heard what was just said. She hopped off of Emmas lap trying to fix her clothing when Emma stopped her at the shirt tucking sequence.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked worried that Regina might think everything was a mistake.

Regina had no choice but to tell her knowing she would be told sooner or later. She cleared her throat before responding.

"Your father encourages you to work on your soundproofing spells." Regina waited for Emma to process before telling her the other peice of information.

"Also he wishes us a Happy Anniversary."

* * *

 **A/N: So it got away from me for a moment... Sorry not sorry. Thanks again to fiend89 for helping me with the idea. I wasn't even expecting it to end up like this, but Hey, sexytimes all around. Until next update y'all.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cat And Mouse

**I don't own.**

 **A/N: Day 5 Best Friend Romance**

 **Okay here's Day 5.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Okay, Reggie. Whatever you say." Emma threw her hands up in defeat knowing she wasn't getting anywhere.

Regina turned so quick Emma thought she could have literally broken something if it wasn't for her gracefulness. Regina glared at her for a moment before she spoke low and slow.

"I told you to not call me that, Miss Swan." Regina crossed her arms conveying how much she hated the nickname.

"Why not? You call me Miss Swan all the time and you know I hate it." Emma argued a shrug.

"Yes, Miss Swan, because that is your name. My name is not, and will never be, _Reggie._ " Regina argued back in disgust.

Emma thought for a moment, letting Regina think she'd won, before she asked "What's my first name, Regina?"

Regina scoffed like it was the stupidest question ever and answered without thinking. "Emma."

Emma smirked at Regina having walked in her semi-laid trap. "Exactly! So why is it that you seem to think Miss is my first name." Emma laughed at her logic and continued. "So yeah, _Swan,_ may be my _last_ name, but it doesn't make _Miss Swan_ my name... You see what I'm saying here, _Reggie?_ " Emma finished as she raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Reginas eyes widened at being challenged and answered after handing Emma her beer quite forcefully. "Yes. I understand what you are saying but Miss, Mrs, and Mr are a way to say a person's name respectfully." She knows it's weak but she really can't come up with anything else.

It'd been 3 years since Emma became the dark one, and two since Robin decided he wanted to be a complete part of Zelena and the baby's life. Emma was the first to hand the man's ass to him then Regina did when her patience ran out. So, to say the least, the two woman have been thick as thieves since then. Snow didn't, and still doesn't, like their friendship, but that only made them closer. This is only one of the many times they had had this conversation and Emma has been getting better at her retorts every time so Regina was beginning to loose her footing on the subject.

"Really? Because every time you call me that it doesn't make me feel very respected." Emma smirked again after taking a long swig from her beer.

"That's because you have problems with recognizing tone." Regina said and then proceeded to down her glass of wine to cover the eye roll she did at herself.

"Robin got to call you Gina." Emma fired.

"And do you see him now?" Regina answered quickly.

"I just don't see why I can't call you that!"

"Because I said so!"

"You're so difficult! So you're saying he can call you Gina but me, your _bestfriend,_ can't give you a nickname!?" Emma asked loudly.

"No."

"No? That's it? You have no reason why just... No?"

"Emma, just leave it alone." Regina said pleadingly.

Emma just laughed and repeated what she said earlier. "Okay. Whatever you say, _Reggie."_

"Emma!" Regina yelled as she stood up and stomped to be right infront of Emmas face.

"Yes?" Emma said smugly as she stood up into Reginas personal space.

"Shut. Up." Regina had a fire in her eyes that even Emma would be scared of if she didn't know what Regina was really like.

Emma pouted and placed her hands on Reginas shoulders as she spoke. "It's okay, Reggie. I know you secretly love it just like you secretly keep that bag of M&Ms in your third nightstand drawer."

Regina smacked the other woman's hands off her shoulders and stood shocked at what she had just heard.

"I..."

"Really, Reggie, it's o-"

"Emma! Shut up!"

Emma smirked deviously and kept pushing. "Make. Me."

Regina didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she shot forward a couple inches and kissed Emma Swans smug look, and words, away.

Emma reciprocated for only a second before snapping back with wild eyes and dropped her beer bottle before transporting home. Regina opened her eyes just in time to find the mist clearing and shook her head at her own stupidity. "Dammit."

* * *

Emma had been avoiding Regina and Regina had been chasing Emma. Or at least that's what it seemed like to Regina because Emma was beginning to think the same thing. When one of them was somewhere looking the other was looking in a different place. It had become a huge game of cat and mouse though neither knew they were both cat and mouse at the same time. Untill the following Monday.

Regina wasn't able to get her coffee from Grannys in the mornings so she didn't see Emma waiting an extra hour for her. Emma had a call to find Pongo so Regina threw away the grilled cheese she had bought for their weekly lunch. Emma was becoming tired of the game and she needed to apologize for panicking and Regina was making it hard for her. Regina was past irritated with this child's play and she just needed to apologize for the kiss so they could get back to where they were.

Emma was pacing infront of her mirror before she turned and looked at herself saying, "Fuck it!" and transporting to Reginas door.

Regina decided that she would relax tonight and wait for Emma at the station tomorrow so they could talk. Untill she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Emma?" Regina asked when she opened the door to a nervous Emma Swan.

"Can I come in?"

Regina nodded and stepped back. When Emma was inside she couldn't wait any longer to get anything off of her chest. Her being Emma though had to start with her own brand of humor.

"You won."

"At what?" Regina pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Shutting me up." Emma snickered and Regina rolled her eyes while smiling.

"I guess I did. It's a first. Shutting you up, that is." Regina fired off and walked to the living room.

When they were sat down Emma and Regina spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry I panicked."

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

Emma scrunched her eyebrows at Reginas apology. "What?"

Regina shrugged and looked down. "I don't know why I did."

Emma just watched as the Regina she knew left the room leaving an insecure, and vulnerable shell of herself. She moved to the couch Regina was sat at and cupped the other woman's cheek before she spoke.

"I hope you did it because you wanted to..." Emma pulled there faces closer and forced Reginas eyes to hers before continuing. "Because I wanted to."

Emma kissed Regina softly trying to show the woman that she had wanted the kiss indeed and she wasn't sorry for it at all. Regina kissed back just as softly with just the tiniest of sounds coming out before they pulled back slowly and blushed at the moment shared. Emma dropped her hands back from Reginas face and rubbed her legs nervously.

"I don't want you to call me Reggie _because_ Robin called me Gina. I don't want to think of him when I'm with you. Plus, Emma, you know me when have I ever been one for pet names?"

"Aww so Miss Swan isn't my pet name?" Emma pouted.

Regina shook her head and huffed out a long breath. "Emma, do you ever shut up?"

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. "Only when you make me apparently."

Regina pulled her in and kissed her again. "Now will you shut up?"

Emma smiled wistfully with her eyes still closed and joked again. "Does this mean we are friends again?"

Regina laughed and kissed the woman chastely before answering. "If this is what you do with friends then I don't think you need anyone else but me."

"Are you trying to tell me something right now?"

Regina blushed and nodded waiting for Emma to open her eyes. When Emma opened her eyes to find Regina staring right at her she was a little caught off by the unreadable gaze.

"What?"

"Would you go on a date with me, _Emma Swan_?"

"Hell yeah!" Emma said quickly not willing to loose the chance.

Regina laughed for a moment before she saw how Emma had been looking at her with her head tilted slightly to the left. "What?"

"You have been ignoring me all week and when I finally do catch up to you you beat me to the punch?"

"You have been ignoring me!"

Emma eyed her suspiciously. "I even went to the benches and you weren't there so I think it's safe to say you were ignoring me!"

"I bought your disgusting grilled cheese today just to throw it away because you never showed up!" Regina challenged.

"I waited for a whole extra hour for you every morning at 6:30 and you never came!" Emma raised her voice a pitch higher to match Reginas.

Regina began laughing hard at that and Emma only grew more and more frustrated that long she did. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"Well, Emma if you would have listened at any of the meetings last week you would have known that I wasn't going to be at the office at normal time due to building work. So I have been going in an hour later everyday for the past week and I was at Grannys every one of those days at precisely 8:15 instead of 7 o'clock like normal." Regina replied while still chuckling every few words.

Emma sat shocked and confused for a moment before she smacked her forehead. Her head snapped up when she had thought for a moment and she pointed an accusatory finger in the other woman's direction.

"I even went to one of those damn PTA meetings at Henrys school and you weren't there!"

Regina looked away and blushed speaking quietly. "I don't really go to those."

"I knew it!" Emma pumped her fist.

"Shut up." Regina said just as quietly as she shook her head.

Emma turned quickly while a mischievous smile formed on her face and spoke challengingly. "Make me."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it was so late! My day was super crazy so I haven't had the chance to upload this chapter untill now. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me how you feel about continuing this one. Untill next update.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Thing You Love Most

**A/N: Day 6: Act Of True Love.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was hers and hers alone. Regina had run out of it and she was completely stressed because of it. She didn't normally indulge and when she did she liked it to be delicious. And it was. Now that she was out though she was cranky all the time. Her Persian artisan chocolates had yet to come and the entire town felt her wrath.

* * *

Emma had a meeting with the tightly wound woman and she was really dreading it. She didn't know what new thing had crawled up the woman's ass but she was tired of her constant attitude already.

"Hey, Ariel, Regina ready for me?" Emma said to Ariel who looked to the woman in question's office door and they both cringed when the heard something being slammed. Emma didn't make Ariel call her in she just strode right to the door and opened it.

Regina had remembered the one time she left a piece of chocolate in one of her drawers at work and she was searching hard for it. When she didn't find it in the last drawer she slammed it and groaned while plopping down in her chair breathing heavily through her anger. When she was calm she looked up to find Emma staring at her with furrowed brows.

"What!?" Regina nearly yelled she didn't like the way Emma was looking at her at all.

Emma smiled and sat down before answering. "What's shoved the stick further up your ass, woman?"

Regina just scoffed and pulled out the papers for their meeting.

"No really tell me. Can I help?" Emma said when Regina remained silent. "Please?"

Regina looked up not seeing any teasing smirks and sighed heavily. She looked at Emma with sharp eyes and spoke low. "You will not tell anybody else what you hear. Understood?"

Emma just nodded while swallowing harshly. It had to be good if Regina was silently threatening her.

"I haven't gotten my chocolates yet?" Regina whispered and looked away embarrassed.

Emma looked around even more confused than before. "What?"

"My chocolate, Miss Swan. It has not yet arrived in the mail." Regina said again louder this time.

Emma laughed untill she saw how serious Regina was. "Wait. You're serious?"

Regina raised an eyebrow letting Emma know she was not going to repeat herself.

"Okay. You are." Emma raised her hands letting Regina know she wasn't judging. Well, not much.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means... " Regina started but really didn't know how to make Emma understand so she left it.

"Well if it was here would you be able to be happy again. Not the raging bitch you have been for the past week?" Emma asked completely serious not caring if Regina got upset with the bitch part.

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless but decided the conversation was over and changed to meeting worthy topics.

When Emma was just about to leave but she thought better of it.

"Hey, Regina?"

Regina looked up and Emma took it as an acknowledgement.

"What kind of chocolate will make you happy again?"

Regina narrowed her eyes before answering through a wistful sigh. "Rococo Chocolates: Sea Salt and Moroccan Mint." She smiled at the thought before looking to Emma only to find a door closing.

As soon as Emma heard the name of chocolate she knew exactly where to go. She completely ditched the rest of the day to drive into Boston.

* * *

Emma walked into the shop and nearly cried when she just the person she needed. "Hey Nelda?"

The little old woman looked up when her name was said and she smiled brightly pulling Emma in for a strong hug.

"Oh you came to see me huh?" Nelda said as she pinched Emmas cheeks. Emma used to live in the apartment right above the shop so she had become quick friends with the woman.

"Yeah I did. But it's kind of because I wanna do something for a friend."

Nelda eyed Emma and nodded for her to continue.

"My friend likes chocolate. A lot apparently, and I was wondering if you still have that weird brand with all of those weird flavors?"

Nelda squinted her eyes in thought before she poked the air and walked from the room. Emma was confused before Nelda came back with three boxes stacked and the name that Regina had told her stamped on each one.

"Yes! Those are just the ones!"

"You always told me I would never sell these. Well, you were right." Nelda shook her head as she dropped the boxes on the counter infront of Emma.

"How much?" Emma said as she reached for her wallet.

Nelda stopped her progress and shook her head. "I want you to visit me more that's how much."

Emma smiled and hugged the woman while nodding. "I promise!"

"Okay. Now get on and get these to your _friend._ " Nelda held the boxes out.

"Thank you Nelda!" Emma took them and waved before walking out confused at the way friend had come from the old woman.

When she made it back to Storybrook it was well after 9 o'clock at night but she couldn't wait to give her surprise to Regina. She finally made it to the Mayors house and jumped excitedly from the car.

When Emma knocked she was happy when she heard a loud groan from the other side and the door opening to show an agitated Regina.

"Close your eyes!" Emma spoke before Regina could say anything.

Regina rolled her eyes but did as she was told while crossing her arms. Emma ran to the car and got the boxes before running back and when she got back in front of Regina she was out of breath so all she could say was "Open."

Regina opened her eyes to only find Emma legs and three neatly stacked boxes. "What?" Emma looked around the boxes only to find the label was facing her and rolled her eyes. She pushed past an irritated Regina striding directly to the kitchen. Regina followed while stomping as best as she could in her fuzzy moccasins.

"Miss Swan, I really don't..."

Emma smirked when Regina caught sight of the label and smiled brightly when Regina Mills became completely speechless.

"How?" Regina asked.

"I know someone." Emma shrugged nonchalantly.

Regina walked over to the boxes and ripped it open grabbing one of the bars from inside and opened it quickly. She looked at Emma who was waiting for her to take the bite so she did and moaned with her eyes rolling back. Emma watched with a proud smile as Regina slumped onto a stool and chewed with a small smile on her face. That's what she wanted to see. That's why she went out of her way today and got the chocolate because she wanted Regina to be happy again. As long as Regina was happy she was happy and she didn't know what it meant but she just wanted to see the woman smiling.

Regina opened her eyes to find Emma staring at her with a soft smile on her face and her head tilted. Regina would never share. She made a vow the first time she had tried the chocolate that she wouldn't share. Ever. But with the way Emma was looking at her and the fact that the woman had brought her all of this chocolate just to make her happy she decided. Emma was surprised when Regina took two bars out of the box and held them out to her.

"Thank you." Regina said with an adorable smile.

When Emma was taking the bars from her hand Regina realised she would share even her most precious item just so she could see the smile it elicited.

* * *

 **A/N: Not exactly the act of true love you were expecting? Well chocolate is a precious thing and that's all I can say to justify this. I don't regret this at all. Lol. I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. Untill next update.**


	8. Chapter 8 Other Engagements

**I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: This is an AU of SQ Week Day7: Trapped Together.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Emma was running late to her meeting and her boss was going to kill her. The big boss was coming in today, and she was late. When she finally did get to the work building she was an hour late. She was really starting to hate city traffic.

"Oh shit!" Emma screeched as she tripped sending all of her papers flying everywhere and her glasses flying from her face.

When she finally located all of the pieces of paper and her glasses unharmed she figured she should stop rushing now because there was no way to make it in time to slip in quietly like she'd planned. She walked leisurely to the elevator and stepped onto it at the same slow pace. It stopped before the 10th floor and when Emma looked up tiredly from her messy stack of papers she nearly lost control of her kneecaps.

"Buttered fucking nuggets," Emma whispered as the fucking masterpiece walked in and stood right next to her.

"I'm sorry?" The woman spoke smooth and low, husky, and Emmas timbers shivered.

The woman was the picture of power with her charcoal power suit and black pumps. Her jaw and cheekbones sharp enough to cut someone. Her mouth was perfect and hadn't lost the touch of smirk since she got on the elevator, and her hair was perfect, shoulder length, and brunette. Emmas favorite.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to say that out loud." Emma answered and blushed deeply once she realised what had been said.

"Yes, well, do try to keep your thoughts to yourself. Can you hit ground for me?"

Emma pressed the button opting out of telling the other woman to shove it because she really couldn't deal with an elevator fight today. She was sure she was as good as fired already.

On the way to level ten the elevator slowed down and Emma just thought they were picking other people up. Until it stopped all together and the door didn't open that was when Emma began panicking.

"What is going on?" The dark haired woman said irritatedly while checking her watch.

Emma was kinda scared that elevator had stopped moving and worried even more when the person on the hidden speaker broke through the silence.

"Is everything okay?"

"No!" The woman said in a panicked tone making Emma look at her.

"The elevator has gotten off track and we are trying to fix it Miss."

"What!?" Emma said and she realised she was completely loosing her job that day.

"That will not work for me. You have to fix it now because I have no time for your incompetence!"

Emma scoffed at the woman before sliding down the wall, dropping her stack of papers and holding her head in her hands.

"Miss we are working as quick as we can. Just please calm down and I will get this fixed as soon as possible." The man fumbled quickly before the woman heard the speaker click indicating the end of conversation.

Emma sat quietly hearing the woman's breathing pick up every few seconds before she actually looked up to see her with her head up as if she was adrift in and ocean trying to get air into her lungs.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

The woman turned to her with wild eyes as she shook her head and she began wheezing.

"Hey, hey, it's okay you're gonna be okay I promise." Emma said and she got up quickly and continued. "I'm Emma, what's your name?"

"R-Regina" The woman stuttered out through the pants for air.

"Okay, Regina, can you look at me?" Emma said softly trying to calm the other woman. When Regina nodded and looked into Emmas eyes Emma continued. "I need you to breath in for eight and breath out for eight, nice and slow. Can you try that for me and don't look away from my eyes."

Regina nodded while keeping the requested eye contact and began breathing while Emma counted.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, good 8, now out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Good, Regina, now again."

They repeated the process until Regina was breathing normal and she could successfully count in her head.

"Claustrophobic?" Emma asked once Regina had calmed almost completely while still keeping eye contact even if it was getting harder.

Regina nodded and felt her breath leaving her for a completely different reason. Her vision was no longer blurry and she could properly see the other woman. She saw her fair features and bright seagreen eyes starting intently back at her through thick, black rimmed glasses. Regina broke eye contact and looked down to find the girl wearing a knee length grey skirt and flats all topped with a baby blue top that made her eyes pop. Her hair was flawless and flowing straight down her shoulders and back, and blonde. Regina's weakness in either male or female. This Emma, whoever she was, was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Emma blushed at the attention the woman was suddenly giving her and coughed awkwardly. "It'll be okay, I'm sure they will have the elevator fixed real soon."

Regina watched as Emma slid back down the wall sighing loudly and rubbing her temples. Regina didn't do concern, but she still wanted to know what had the girl looking like a lost puppy.

"Is there a problem?"

Emma laughed bitterly and responded.

"I am already over an hour late for work, I missed a really important meeting, and my boss already hates me. I probably lost my job but I won't know untill the elevator is fixed and even if I try to blame my tardiness on the elevator they will know that I didn't even get here untill an hour past the time I was supposed to. So yeah quite a bit of problems."

Regina shook her head at the girl's long speech and asked the next question.

"What was the meeting for?"

"I don't know my boss said he had to do some major ass kissing. He told me that I had to be there and if I wasn't I shouldn't even bother coming in the next day. He told me she was this freeloading bitch because her daddy owned the business or something misogynistic like that because he's a lazy prick and has me do all of his work." When Emma was done she felt like a weight had been lifted for all of 20 seconds untill she realised what she had said and that she didn't know who she said it to.

"Shit, I didn't mean any of that!" Emma said with wide eyes and a hand muffling her words.

Regina had her eyebrows raised and chuckled before trying to continue the conversation so she didn't have to think about being in an elevator. "My, it sounds like you have quite the boss, Emma."

Emma scoffed and replied not really caring if she was screwing herself anymore. "Yeah Sherwood is a complete asshole."

Regina stiffened at the name and felt her for anger rise. "Sherwood? As in Robin Sherwood?"

"Yup." Emma said.

"Hmm..." Regina hummed as she thought of all the ways she could tear the man's lips off for saying those things about her.

"Yeah he's a real sleaze too. He has a wife and kid and fucks the secretary during lunch?" Emma asked as she laughed, slightly horrified that she was saying these things.

Regina was seething at this point. "I didn't know that he had a wife and child. Or that he was having sex with the secretary, as a matter of fact, I thought I was his only engagement."

Emma snapped her head towards Regina and knew she was soon to be blacklisted all throughout New York.

"Fuck! God Emma you never shut up!"

Regina smiled at the woman and tried to reassure her. "Don't worry dear, we aren't exclusive. That would be bad for my family's company name, and his wife and child apparently."

Emma pushed her glasses up on her nose and smiled at the other woman who was trying to make her feel better.

"Regina, are you really okay?"

Regina slid down the wall as gracefully as she could and spoke. "I'm fine, Miss..."

"Swan. Emma Swan."

"Miss Swan really I'm fine he scratched my itch. Honestly, he was merely a means to an end." Regina told the woman. She really didn't care about Robin, but she was furious that he would do that to his family.

Emma nodded in acceptance and rested her head on the wall. "I was actually kind of looking forward to meeting this infamous bitch lady." Emma laughed.

"Why's that?" Regina asked quietly.

"Because if she could make Mr. Sherwood as freaked out as he seemed than I think I wanna marry her." Emma said completely serious.

Regina snapped her eyes to the other woman's and opened and closed her mouth unable to say anything.

"What?" Emma asked worried that the woman was having another panic attack.

"Nothing at all." Regina finally said trying not to let the shakiness into her voice.

"You know, all of my friends back home used to tell me I had a superpower."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I always know when someone is lying and, lady, you are." Emma said with a smirk.

Regina just smiled and looked away.

"You might as well tell me now. I mean, I have basically told you all of the intricate details of my work life and because there is a camera and speakers on this elevator it will probably reach my bosses ears and his boss too. And because of that I will probably never get a job in this city again so, come on, indulge me will ya?"

Regina shrugged and held her hands out before replying. "Well, Emma, I'm sorry but I will have to decline your offer."

"Huh?" Emma said totally confused now.

"Did you not just inadvertently propose to me a moment ago?"

Emma eyes widened as she sputtered. "No shit!"

Regina nodded and brought her hand back to her lap. "Yes shit! I am the, what was it, freeloading bitch?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Emma said as she grimaced.

"It's not the worst I've heard." Regina shrugged.

"Well I'm sorry for kinda proposing to you then?" Emma suggested.

"Oh no, I kind of liked your enthusiasm. And don't worry about the job, dear, it's definitely still yours." Regina winked as she patted Emmas leg while chuckling.

Emma smiled and sighed in relief, letting her head fall back to the wall. Finally luck was working in Emma Swans favor, she thought. "Thank god! Well, thank you actually. I pretty sure my mom would have made me come back home and that is not what I need right now."

Regina smiled but before she could say anything the elevator button blinked three times and it began moving again.

"Finally!" Regina said as she stood up and dusted off her pants.

"Ouch!" Emma stood up and dusted off her own backside feigning hurt.

"Oh no not you, Emma. You're my savior." Regina said in an overly sweet voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Emma rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"I don't usually say it, but thank you Emma." Regina smiled and handed the girl her card before stepping off of the elevator.

"Wait!" Emma yelled before the doors closed. When Regina turned around Emma went on. "Have a good day, Regina."

And with that she let the doors slide shut and she prepared herself for a long ass chewing session from Sherwood. But even he couldn't bring down Emma's mood because for the rest of the day she thought about the dark haired beauty and she was going to make the woman hers if it killed her.

As Regina went from building to building all day for check up meetings she wasn't even deterred by the complete morons that work for her because of the gorgeous blonde hair and bright eyes running through her mind. She didn't know Emma but she knew she would soon. What Regina Mills wanted Regina Mills got.

* * *

 **A/N: This wasn't my original plan but what do you think?**


End file.
